


The New Kid

by alienenby



Series: smelly hyooman au [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Otherkin, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/alienenby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day, and then the new kid arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> i babbled about genderqueer (human)zim and dib and alienkin/spacekin zim on my tumblr and it escalated

Dib's brows furrow. All the kids at the school are in a tizzy about a new kid.

"A new kid?" he mumbles to himself, before shrugging it off and continuing on his way. He doesn't figure it will be an issue, until that new kid turns out to be in his homeroom. The kid seems to be having a "discussion" with the teacher. A very loud and somewhat angry discussion. The teacher's brows are knit together in frustration, and while you can't see the kid's face, their stance is pretty aggressive.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand-" Mr. Henderson starts, before being cut off by the new kid.

"WHAT IS THERE NOT TO UNDERSTAND??? PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!!!" you can almost hear the exclamation points as the kid talks. By now, you're in your seat, head leaning against your hand as you watch the interaction.

"You said you're an alien, mi-," Mr. Henderson states simply, still looking down at the kid with a confused expression, and also getting cut off again.

"I AM!!! AND I AM A  _XE_!!! IT IS NOT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!!!" they shout, stomping their foot. Mr. Henderson loses his patience.

"Look, I don't care what you are, just take your seat," he snaps before turning back to the dry-erase board to write the curriculum of the day. The kid huffs, turning around and  _oh my gods_   _this kid is cute_.

The kid is extremely short, with a very round face and rosy-brown skin. A mass of red curls frames xir face, covering up xir ears. Large, brown eyes stare at the floor in frustration before turning up and landing on you. The kid's face screws up for a moment, before-

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!" xe shouts, before scampering to the empty seat near the door. Dib stares after the kid in confusion.

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i stared at this for like ten minutes before deciding "fuck it im just gonna post it"
> 
> edit- i realized i messed up the pronouns fuck im fu cking us eless fuck  
> but i fixed it


End file.
